tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Restaurant
A restaurant is a place of business that serves food and beverages. There are many different types of restaurants ranging from small bar and grills to diners to lounges to four-star extravaganzas. People who prepare food in restaurants are Chefs or cooks. People who serve food are waiters (if they are male) or waitresses (if they are female). The guys who collect your dishes and/or wash the dirty plates are busboys (or girls). Known restaurants ; Big Belly Burger: Big Belly Burger is a fictional business featured in the CW Network television series Arrow. It first appeared in the third episode of season one, "Lone Gunmen". Big Belly Burger is a fast food restaurant chain. Carly Diggle worked as a waitress at a Big Belly Burger located in Starling City. Her brother-in-law, John Diggle came into the restaurant with his client, Oliver Queen, and Oliver's best friend, Tommy Merlyn. While John talked with Carly at the counter, Ollie and Tommy took a booth, where they discussed Tommy's recent relationship with Oliver's former girlfriend, Laurel Lance. After John Diggle learned that Oliver Queen was the vigilante, he quit his position as bodyguard and went to the restaurant to sort things out in his mind. Ollie came after him and sat in a both with John. He offered him a place in his ongoing mission. After much consideration, John agreed. When Andy Diggle was a prisoner of Team Arrow, his brother was charged with feeding him, and gave him Big Belly Burgers. ; Chubbie's Fried Chicken: Chubbie's Fried Chicken is fast food eatery located in Detroit, Michigan. In 2012, a young obese woman named Queenie worked there as a manager. One day, a customer complained about his eight-piece chicken meal having only seven pieces. Queenie challenged him on this assertion, claiming that he ate one and was now trying to get an extra piece of chicken. As tensions increased, the customer referred to her as a "stupid fat-ass", which Queenie took great offense to. What the man could not have known was that Queenie was witch who had the ability to transfer physical sensation from herself to others like a human voodoo doll. To get back at the insulting customer, Queenie plunged her arm into a vat of hot grease. Instantly, blisters began forming on the man's hand and arm, while Queenie suffered no injury whatsoever. ; Merlotte's Bar and Grill: Merlotte's Bar and Grill is the most popular drinking establishment in Bon Temps, Louisiana. The bar is run by Sam Merlotte who lives in a trailer directly behind the building. He finances his establishment with money stolen from Maryanne Forrester. Staff at Merlotte's includes Sookie Stackhouse, Tara Thornton, Lafayette Reynolds, Arlene Fowler, Dawn Green, Amy Burley, Daphne Landry and Terry Bellefleur. ; Mystic Grill: The Mystic Grill is a bar and grill featured in the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. It is located in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. The character of Vicki Donovan worked here as a waitress and her brother Matt Donovan eventually worked there as well. ; Red Door: The Red Door is a restaurant featured on the ABC television series The Gates. This was where vampires Claire Radcliff would have secret dinners with her lover Christian Harper. ; Royal Diner: The Royal Diner is located relatively close to the Jeffersonian Institute and members of the Institute's Medico-Legal Lab have been known to frequent the diner on many occasions. Forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan often takes lunch and sometimes dinner breaks at diner despite her busy schedule. Invariably, she always shares her meals with her FBI partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Other members of the Jeffersonian staff have dined there as well, including Camille Saroyan, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy, Angela Montenegro and Lance Sweets.